Relación de intereses
by Hlc123
Summary: Mentir es la acción más mundana y fácil de realizar que existe; desvelar la verdad, en cambio, parece ser todo lo contrario. Y cuando Hermione Granger descubre toda una red de mentiras que lleva años perjudicándola, decide que quizás aliarse con Draco Malfoy para hundir a aquellos que están contra ella no es tan mala idea.
1. Capítulo 1

**RELACIÓN DE INTERESES**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger siempre había sido una persona ambiciosa e inteligente. Su terquedad era, en muchas ocasiones, una de las grandes razones por las que conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Por eso cuando vio que había sido Andrew McField el ganador de las elecciones, convirtiéndose en el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Hermione supo que algo iba mal.

Todo estaba a su favor en aquellas elecciones: su destacable labor por la protección del país, sus mejoras en la Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas durante su período en ese departamento, sus buenas relaciones con los trabajadores, su intachable historial académico y laboral, su carisma ante la prensa y, aunque no le gustase apoyarse en ello, el título de «heroína de guerra».

No tenía sentido que Andrew ganase después de todos los escándalos en los que se había visto implicado y el inmenso apoyo que se había mostrado a la campaña de Hermione desde el minuto uno. Esa victoria no tenía sentido, pero Hermione la aceptó, decidiendo que sería más fácil investigarla que lamentarse.

Y es por eso que estaba allí, sentada sobre el sillón de cuero negro de una sala de espera, aguardando a que llamasen su nombre y que le diesen permiso para entrar al despacho.

—Señorita Granger —la voz de la secretaria llamó su atención—. El señor Malfoy ya puede recibirla.

—Gracias.

La mujer se levantó, alisándose el vestido azul que llevaba puesto y asegurándose que su coleta estuviese igual de perfecta que minutos atrás. Caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina, tocando suavemente hasta que escuchó un «adelante» y giró el pomo para entrar.

—Cuando mi secretaria me dijo que Hermione Granger quería verme me quedé sorprendido —fue lo primero que dijo Malfoy al verla—. Me siento honrado de tener a la honorable heroína de guerra en mi despacho.

Hermione arqueó una ceja, mirándolo con una expresión aburrida. A pesar de tener rasgos más adultos, Draco Malfoy seguía teniendo el mismo pelo engominado hacía arriba, los mismos ojos grises desafiantes y la misma sonrisa burlona que en sus años de Hogwarts.

—Ahórrate la palabrería, Malfoy —terció ella, caminando hasta tomar asiento en una de la sillas delante del escritorio—. Supongo que imaginarás por qué estoy aquí.

—Posiblemente —aceptó él, apoyando los codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus manos frente a su cara—, pero me gustaría oírlo de tus labios. En pequeño placer personal.

—Eres imbécil —replicó ella, enervándose al ver como el hombre reía, divertido.

—Sabes que eso nos es lo que quiero oír.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy —dijo Hermione a regañadientes, la sonrisa orgullosa del hombre no mejoraba su humor—. Se supone que eres el mejor en destapar escándalos políticos y yo me he acostumbrado a trabajar solamente con los mejores.

Draco asintió distraídamente antes de reclinarse sobre su silla—. ¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar, Granger?

Hermione se limitó a sacar una pequeña grabadora que se había comprado años atrás para unas entrevistas y que le había venido de lujo para guardar ciertos audios comprometedores que confirman las sospechas que tuvo tras las elecciones.

—Creo que esto es lo único que necesitas saber —dijo y entonces pulsó el botón para reproducir la cinta.

_«Andrew es, como ya sabíamos, un incompetente»,_ se escuchó decir a Kingsley Shackelbot._ «Pero también es la imagen perfecta de la persona que se necesitaba para comenzar a recuperar la confianza de la gente»._

_«¿Y a Hermione Granger cómo le explicarán que ha perdido?», _inquirió alguien. Malfoy arqueó una ceja al reconocer la voz de Millicent Bagnold, Ministra de Magia durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. _«No tardará en investigar, ha demostrado su curiosidad innata y su obsesión por la verdad. A todo el mundo le extrañó lo que pasó en las elecciones y no sería raro que busque respue…»._

_«No se dirá nada»,_ interrumpió otra persona, pero su voz sonó algo distorsionada._ «Las encuestas no son vinculantes ni definitivas, no sería la primera vez que el ganador es el aquel que nadie esperaba. Sucedió en el Ministerio de Finlandia y hace unos años en Alemania»._

_«Pero no es lo mismo», _terció otra persona, si Draco no se confundía se trataba de Humphrey Burton, un miembro del Wizengamot._ «Esos eran candidatos normales, aquí estamos hablando de dos candidatos muy opuestos: una heroína de guerra y un don nadie aparecido de la nada»._

_«Las caras nuevas venden», _repuso una mujer; Sarah Jerkins, redactora de El Profeta._ «Y más sí están envueltas en ese halo de misterio y varios escándalos que dicen mucho pero no prueban nada. Guste o no a algunos, su presencia mediática ha captado la atención de la gente y no será difícil venderles la idea de que, efectivamente, las personas se decantaron por él a la hora de votar»._

_«Estoy con Millicent, Hermione investigará», _volvió a sonar la voz de distorsionada. _«No es tonta, ha estado muy pendiente de las encuestas y todo su equipo ya la veía como la ganadora. Tenéis que encontrar una forma de justificarlo o todo se joderá»._

_«No te preocupes, tenemos eso bajo control», _aseguró otra persona.

_«¿Seguros? Nada de esto puede salir a la luz o nos hundiríamos todos». _

_«Nada saldrá mal», _reafirmó Shackelbot y entonces la grabación terminó.

—Interesante —comentó Malfoy—. Extremadamente interesante. Veo que en la política la amistad y las viejas uniones valen nada.

—Eso parece —aceptó ella—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué quiero tu ayuda? Sabotearon mi candidatura para hacer ganar al otro, amañaron las elecciones a saber por qué razón y no me sorprendería que tengas más cosas preparadas para llegar a su objetivo, sea cual sea.

—Tienes la grabación, Granger —terció Draco—. ¿No es suficiente con eso para hundirles su fachada? Es un golpe directo a la farsa que han montado.

Hermione apretó los labios en una fina línea, planteándose las palabras del hombre antes de negar. Ya le había dado vueltas a ese asunto en su casa y sus ideas se mantenían iguales.

—He investigado, y mucho —comenzó a decir—. Y he encontrado cosas que me hacen suponer que no es la primera vez que se realizan este tipo de acciones para echar abajo mis proyectos, recortar presupuestos de mis iniciativas o sabotearme algunos propósitos —explicó.

—Tus palabras lo dicen, Granger, tienes en tu poder la capacidad para tirar de la manta, ¿de qué te sirvo yo si ya tienes lo que hace falta para destapar la red de mentiras?

—Porque eres el mejor en hundir a gente, Malfoy —dijo—. Y yo quiero verlo a todos arruinados por lo que han hecho. Uno por uno.

Draco sonrió levantándose y rodeando el escritorio hasta apoyarse despreocupadamente en él, al lado de Hermione. La chica lo miró sin impresionarse, esperando a que el hombre aceptarse ayudarla.

—¿Y qué gano yo con esto?

—Te pagaré una generosa cantidad de dinero —ofreció ella—. Y reconoceré públicamente la ayuda que me has prestado —añadió.

—No me interesa el dinero —se negó—, y mucho menos la atención mediática.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero información, de todos los que han formado parte del Wizengamot en los últimos años. Si me prometes que me puedes conseguir eso, te ayudaré.

Hermione hizo una mueca, analizando su petición. El hecho de no saber en quién podía confiar dentro del Ministerio dificultaría la obtención de lo que quería Malfoy, pero podía apañárselas para hacerse ella misma con esa información sin tener que recurrir a nadie.

—Está bien —aceptó—, te conseguiré lo que me pides. —Draco sonrió y Hermione hizo lo mismo mientras alzaba una mano en su dirección—. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Tenemos un trato, Granger.

El hombre alzó su mano también y sujetó la de la castaña en un firme y formal apretón, sellando un pacto que tendría más consecuencias de las que podrían imaginar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**RELACIÓN DE INTERESES**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Draco y Hermione habían quedado en verse por la tarde al día siguiente. La mujer todavía tenía que poner algunas cosas en regla con su equipo y el hombre debía trabajar por las mañanas, así que retrasaron su encuentro hasta las ocho de la tarde. Cuando Hermione llegó al despacho de Malfoy este estaba bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego mientras miraba unos documentos; a su lado había otra copa llena hasta la mitad.

—Extremadamente puntual, Granger —dijo él tras mirar el reloj—. Aunque no me sorprende siendo quien eres.

—Al grano, Malfoy —replicó ella, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas; Draco sonrió y cogió la otra copa tendiéndosela a Hermione. Ella no tardó en aceptarla—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—¿Quién te dice que tengo un plan? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un sorbo largo a la bebida—. No me hubieras citado sino tuvieras uno. Nuestro tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo en una conversación sin contenido, así que dime, Malfoy, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Qué perspicaz —dijo él y le dio un sorbo a su propio vaso—. El primer paso para hacerlos caer, Granger, será crearles la falsa seguridad de que no sabes lo que han hecho y que se confíen. —Hermione arqueó una ceja, incrédula—. No será muy difícil. Limítate a sonreír, responder como siempre y fingir que la perdida de las elecciones te ha desanimado pero no te rendirás.

—Genial, ahora dime algo que no hubiese pensado ya —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco sonrió, acomodándose sobre su silla y mirándola con una sonrisilla—. ¿Qué sabes de Marjorie Burton?

—No mucho, sé que está casada con Humphrey Burton y que le gustan las fiestas del té típicas de las marujas. Hemos hablado un par de veces, lo justo y necesario para que quiera tenerla lo más lejos posible.

—Interesante —comenzó él—, ¿y te gusta el té?

—No, ¿por qué? —preguntó consternada.

—Porque te vas a hacer amiga de la señora Burton, te enterarás de sus mierdas y luego las sacaremos a la luz —explicó son simpleza.

Hermione se acomodó sobre la silla, arqueando una ceja y soltando una pequeña risa. ¿De verdad Malfoy se creía que ella caería tan bajo como para relacionarse con esas señoras estiradas y que solo se dedicaban a decir mierdas de la gente?

—Ajá, piensa en otra cosa porque me niego a juntarme con esa gente —replicó.

—No será tan difícil, Granger. Están obsesionadas con _la mujer perfecta_ que debe hacer todo lo que su marido diga. —Hermione sintió un escalofrío de espanto recorrerla—. Diles que quieres saber qué debe hacer porque has encontrado al _amor de tu vida_ —la burla estaba implícita en esas palabras—, y que quieres saber qué debes hacer para ser la esposa más maravillosa del mundo_, _te ayudarán encantadas.

—¿Y cómo van a creerse tal cosa? En muchísimas ocasiones he dejado claro que esa idea de mujer sumisa subyugada a las órdenes de su pareja es errónea y debemos luchar contra ese machismo que es tan notable en la sociedad mágica. Las mujeres no somos objetos que lucir…

—Guárdate tu discurso para alguien que no se lo haya aplicado, Granger —terció él—. Diles que has conocido a una persona y al reflexionar te has dado cuenta de la importancia de ser una buena esposa. Te aceptarán encantada en su club de amargadas clasistas.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea, no me saldrá bien meterme en un papel tan contrario a mi forma de pensar.

Draco bufó, levantándose de su silla para alcanzar la botella de whisky y rellenar sus copas; miró a Hermione con una mueca aburrida. La chica parecía desafiante ante la idea, y lo podía comprender, pero era la misma que dijo que haría lo que fuera para derrotar a aquellos que se dedicaban a poner todo en su contra y hundirle la carrera.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, eres política después de todo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Estás insinuando que soy una mentirosa?

—Es innato en los políticos, tómatelo como un halago —replicó él—. La demagogia es un arte que dominas.

—Ni siquiera voy a discutir sobre esto contigo —repuso ella, algo molesta—. No soy como los demás políticos.

—Y por esa razón no eres Ministra de Magia —declaró el hombre.

Hermione se quedó en blanco ante eso, mirando a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Eso era un ataque que no se esperaba recibir y la risa que soltó el hombre aumentó su molestia. Tras varios segundos, la mujer se recompuso y le dedicó su mejor mirada asesina.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo.

—Oh, vamos, Granger —se burló él—. Me lo dejaste en bandeja de plata, no pude desperdiciar la oportunidad de reírme un poquito.

—Te estás buscando otro puñetazo —terció ella con simpleza, arqueando una ceja.

—No amenaces a la persona que te está ayudando.

Malfoy volvió a tomar asiento en el mismo instante que Hermione se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose en el escritorio e inclinándose con suavidad hacia donde estaba Draco, el hombre se apoyó con los codos sobre la mesa, esperando la respuesta de Hermione.

—No es una amenaza, Malfoy —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Es una promesa.

Draco sonrió; esa sonrisa de galán que solía utilizar en las cenas de empresa para hacer enrojecer a los hombres y mujeres que buscaban algo más que intercambiar palabras con él. Recortó la distancia entre ellos hasta que los separaba un mínimo que algunos considerarían inapropiado. Hermione, sin embargo, no pareció perturbada por la repentina cercanía de Malfoy y le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Nunca esperé tener a Hermione Granger prometiéndome cosas en mi despacho —dijo—. ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

La mujer sabía perfectamente a qué jugaba Malfoy y la fama que tenía. A ojos de la prensa no había pasado desapercibida la actitud de «jugador» del hombre, yendo de flor en flor sin llegar a comprometerse de forma seria con nadie. Era un coqueto por naturaleza, y con el paso de los años sus límites se habían desdibujado hasta el punto que le daba igual la sangre o el sexo, lo importante era ligar y él era un experto en eso.

—Si te portas bien, Malfoy, y cumples con tu parte del trato —comenzó ella. Draco no pudo evitar dejar caer sus ojos en los labios de la chica. Los años le habían sentado bien a la mujer—. Entonces te dejaré saber qué más puedo prometer en tu despacho.

Hermione se incorporó, cogiendo sus cosas y lanzándole una mirada rápida a Malfoy antes de comenzar a caminar para poder salir de la oficina. El hombre parecía sorprendido por los movimientos repentinos de la castaña, pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme. —Miró su reloj de pulsera—. En una hora debo estar preparada para ir a cenar con Ginny y no quiero llegar tarde. —Se giró un poco, sonriéndole—. Que tengas una buena tarde. Y, no te preocupes, hablaré con la señora Burton y su grupo de amargadas.

Draco no dijo nada, manteniendo la sonrisa y reacomodándose en la silla mientras veía a Hermione salir. Sin duda ese acuerdo resultaría muy entretenido para los dos.

* * *

Ginny estaba enrollando la pasta en su tenedor cuando decidió preguntar lo que tanto ansiaba desde que llegó al restaurante. Hermione estaba sentada frente a ella, comiéndose una lasaña de pollo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —inquirió.

—Eh. —Ginny se rio ante la confusión de su amiga.

—Que cómo te sientes —repitió.

—¿Por las elecciones?

—Obviamente —contestó la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Decepcionada, supongo —dijo la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginevra frunció el ceño y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Supones? ¡Fueron extremadamente injusto contigo! Pensé que estarías subiéndote por las paredes.

Fue el turno de Hermione para arquear una ceja; Ginny parecía genuinamente sorprendida por su actitud respecto a los resultados. No la culpaba, en otras circunstancias estaría amargada durante semanas por semejante fiasco, pero tras descubrir la mierda que había oculta tras las elecciones no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar que a ojos de los demás era la candidata perdedora.

—No voy a morir por perder, Ginny —comentó con simpleza—. La próxima vez será diferente, estoy segura.

—Estas elecciones podrían haber sido diferentes —terció ella—. Estoy segura de que amañaron los resultados.

—¡¿Qué dices, Ginny?! —preguntó Hermione con fingido tono cómico. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino—. ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? El Ministerio tiene el principio de transparencia como máxima desde la guerra, ¿de verdad crees que caerían tan bajo como para amañar unas elecciones?

Ginny suspiró—. Tienes razón. Es solo que me sorprende que hayas perdido, pensaba que todo estaba a tu favor.

Hermione sonrió; Ginevra siempre había sido la primera en apoyarla en todas las cosas que emprendía y realmente agradecía su compañía. Sin embargo Shackelbot también había sido un apoyo constante cuando comenzó en el Ministerio y había resultado ser uno de las personas detrás de sus fracasos dentro de la política.

—No le des vueltas al tema, yo no lo hago y soy la principal afectada —comentó Hermione—. Además que todavía quedan muchos meses por delante, ¿quién sabe qué puede pasar? Quizás nos llevamos alguna sorpresa y el ganador renuncia o algo así.

Ginny se echó a reír—. ¿Te imaginas que renuncie? No me extrañaría, no parecía tener muchas luces durante la campaña electoral. Quizás el puesto se le quede grande.

Hermione le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino. Quizás debería desconfiar también de Ginny, quizás debía desconfiar de todos en los que una vez confió. Uno a uno descubriría a todos los que habían tratado de hundirla a lo largo de los años y serían ellos los que caerían, fueran quienes fueran.

* * *

Pasó casi una semana antes de que Hermione encontrase una forma de acercarse a la señora Burton. Cuando estaba ordenando unos papeles en su oficina, la mujer encontró una de las invitaciones a la fiesta del té que realizaban las mujeres de alta sociedad todas las semanas en un club del centro. Solo recibías una invitación para participar en sus charlas cuando te consideraban lo suficientemente relevante en la sociedad mágica, y Hermione no iba a perder la oportunidad de relacionarse con la señora Burton cuando sabía que acudiría sin falta a esa merienda.

Se había apresurado en mandar su confirmación de asistencia con uno de los búhos del Ministerio y cuando recibió el papel con la hora y lugar de la merienda buscó un trozo de papel para enviarle una nota a Malfoy. El hombre le había dicho que le avisase de cada acción que hiciera para aproximarse a la mujer y eso haría.

_Malfoy,_

_he confirmado mi asistencia a una merienda de mujeres de alta sociedad. Tengo entendido que la señora Burton no se pierde este tipo de reuniones, así que espero encontrarla allí y poder acércame a ella para entablar una conversación. Cualquier avance que haga te lo comunicaré tras el encuentro._

_H. J. G._

Le dio la nota a su búho Hermes y en menos de media hora el ave había vuelto portando un pequeño pergamino con la respuesta del hombre.

_Granger, _

_me sorprende tu rapidez. Parece un buen lugar y momento para hacerte su amiga, estará en confianza así que no dudará en ayudarte en lo que le pidas. Trata de evitar que te salga urticaria por relacionarte con esas mujeres y fingir que compartes su forma de pensar. No te será muy difícil ganártela, la gente que va a esas reuniones son todas una viejas sensibleras, en cuanto le hables de tu amor verdadera se echarán a tus pies._

_Estaré en mi oficina hasta las nueve, quizá si todo te sale bien yo también puedo comenzar a prometer cosas en mi despacho._

_D. L. M._

Hermione sonrió ante la clara sugerencia del hombre y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo. La merienda comenzaría en media hora, así que iba a salir ya para poder llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegó se fijó en que el lugar escogido era uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Londres mágico. Sin duda a esas personas les gustaba presumir de su estatus económico.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Hermione se adentró en el edificio y, tras buscar con la mirada, se encaminó hasta la zona donde la señora Burton tomaba el té con tres mujeres más. Todas parecieron genuinamente sorprendidas de verla ahí y se sorprendieron aún más cuando tomó asiento con ellas.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó una; Hermione era incapaz de recordar su nombre—. No esperábamos verla aquí, señorita Granger. Cuando nos dijeron que había confirmado su asistencia pensamos que era mentira. Nunca ha venido.

Hermione dibujó su sonrisa más falsa—. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Las mujeres murmuraron un «Por supuesto» al unísono y trataron de añadirla a su conversación sobre telas de alta costura. Hermione se sorprendió de su capacidad para no bostezar o quedarse dormida ante semejante charla aburrida.

—¿Y cuál es la razón por la que ha venido exactamente, señorita Granger?

La castaña aprovechó que las otras dos mujeres se habían ido al baño para acercarse más a la señora Burton y así comenzar con el plan.

—Me he enamorado —dijo y la mujer jadeó impactada—. Y el amor me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que equivocada que estaba sobre mi concepto de la mujer perfecta.

—Me alegra que haya sabido reflexionar —comentó ella—. ¿Y por eso has venido?

—Bueno, en realidad vengo por su ayuda —dijo y la señora Burton frunció el ceño—. Mi madre ha recibido una educación diferente al ser muggle así que no entiende lo diferente que son las cosas para los compromisos mágicos, sobre todo con las tradiciones sangre pura —explicó—. Sé que aquí ustedes todas comprendéis la importancia de los modales y la clase.

—¿Tu pareja es un sangre pura? —Hermione asintió—. ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Y no has tenido el placer de hablar con su madre? Estoy segura de que ella podría resolver todas tus dudas y ayudarte.

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente su madre ha fallecido —respondió con fingida pena—. Por eso pensé que quizás aquí encontraría consejo.

—Oh, eso es terrible. —La mujer puso una expresión destrozada que casi hace reír a Hermione—. ¿Y en qué podría ayudarte?

—Bueno, usted es realmente la única persona con la que he llegado a mantener una conversación de más de dos minutos de todas las personas en esta sala —comentó con una risilla—. Sé lo buena esposa que es usted, por eso su matrimonio ha sido tan duradero, y me gustaría tener un futuro igual de brillante.

La señora Burton parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, lo que descolocó un poco a Hermione. Malfoy le había enviado una carta comentándole que no le sería difícil ganarse la confianza de esas _marujas_ porque eran todas unas locas obsesionadas con el amor y la idea del matrimonio perfecto. «Viejas sensibleras», había escrito el hombre para referirse a ellas.

—No sabe lo que me emociona ver cómo ha abierto los ojos y quiere aprender a ser una gran esposa para su pareja, señorita Granger —murmuró ella, agarrando entre sus manos una de las de ella—. La ayudaré en todo lo que pueda —aseguró—. Estaré encantada de enseñarte a ser la perfecta esposa para tu hombre.

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse a reír ante eso, y tras unos segundos consiguió sonreír con fingida emoción.

—Gracias por ayudarme, señora Burton. No sabe cuánto lo agradezco.

—Marjorie.

—¿Eh?

—Puedes llamarme Marjorie —dijo la mujer—. Creo que no hay necesidad de utilizar esos honoríficos, porque estoy segura de entre nosotras surgirá una gran amistad, Hermione.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír y asentir. Sería una tarde muy larga.


	3. Capítulo 3

**RELACIÓN DE INTERESES**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

La señora Burton resultó ser exactamente lo que Hermione esperaba: una pesadilla. Tanto ella como sus amiguísimas eran mujeres retrógradas que no tardaron en destrozar todos y cada uno de los puntos de la vida de Hermione. Cómo se vestía, los años que había estado soltera, que no hubiese vivido con Ron cuando estuvieron juntos, que esa relación de amistad con Harry y Ron era sospechosa… Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho Hermione ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas de vino se había tomado para soportar semejante tortura.

—¡Y qué hablar de Ginny Weasley! —exclamó una de ellas, atrayendo la atención de Hermione—. ¿Os podéis creer que estuvo en una relación puramente sexual con Blaise Zabini y después con Astoria Greengrass? ¡Una mujer!

—¡Qué aberración! La juventud de hoy en día ha perdido la cabeza —rumió la señora Burton—. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso, Hermione? Tengo entendido que eres amiga de esa chica.

Hermione parpadeó, su mente intentando procesar las palabras de la mujer para dar una respuesta que sonase real y no con todo el desprecio que esos pensamientos clasistas le causaban.

—Prefiero no juzgar a las personas, Marjorie —comentó—. Cada uno vive su vida de la forma que desea.

—Supongo que es un pensamiento válido. —Su tono dejaba en claro lo decepcionada que se hallaba con su respuesta—. Aunque claro, se debe vivir decentemente. Esa chica terminará cayendo en caminos oscuros y despreciables, como su hermano Charlie.

Charlie, el apestado de los clasistas mágicos porque se había casado con un hombre. Para esa gente el lema de «El amor es amor» solo se aplicaba a sus convicciones heteronormativas que Hermione tanto detestaba.

—¡Y qué me decís de Draco Malfoy! Ese chico sí que ha caído en las más atroces acciones dignas de un libertino de su calaña —se quejó la señora Morrison. Hermione no se extrañaba que esa mujer pensara de la forma que lo hacía, tenía pinta de haber vivido en la época de los Fundadores—. Dicen las malas lenguas que ha tenido encuentros sexuales con un hombre. ¡Y nada más ni nada menos que Theodore Nott! Dos chicos de buenas familias dejándose llevar por prácticas tan pecaminosas…

Hermione tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa detrás de la copa de vino, dando otro sorbo bajo los atentos ojos de la señora Burton. La mujer conjuró su mejor sonrisa cuando Hermione terminó de beber, sus dedos arrugados agarrando la copa de su mano y alejándola de ella.

—Hermione, querida, ¿no crees que has bebido mucho esta noche? —inquirió ella. Hermione sabía que era más un reclamo que una pregunta—. Las señoritas decentes no hacen eso.

—No me había dado cuenta —mintió.

—Bueno, menos mal que estamos nosotras para controlar semejantes cosas —replicó ella y luego se giró a conversar con otra de las señoras. Hermione solo podía esperar que en algún momento se cansaran de hablar y cotillear.

—¿Y tú cómo sigues con tu marido, Marjorie? —preguntó de repente una de ellas—. ¿Habéis arreglado las cosas?

—¡Qué va! Cada día me tiene más preocupada —confesó—. Creo que frecuenta lugares de apuesta. Está derrochando como un loco toda nuestra fortuna, no sé qué hacer con él…

Hermione tomó un apunte mental sobre ello, su yo interior dando saltos de alegría ante la primera conversación que sí llamaba su atención desde que llegó a esa reunión. Sin embargo su gozo terminó en un pozo cuando la conversación se desvió de repente a los problemas conyugales de otra, criticando al hombre pero de alguna forma justificando sus acciones.

La paciencia de Hermione llegó a su final en aquel instante.

—Me tendréis que disculpar, queridas —dijo, atrayendo su atención—, pero tengo un compromiso esta noche y debo salir ya si quiero estar preparada a tiempo.

—¿Una cita? —inquirió una de ellas.

—Ojalá, pero es algo del trabajo —respondió—. Ha sido un placer verlas a todas, espero que podamos repetir pronto.

—¡Oh, celebramos una fiesta del té dentro de dos días en casa de Marjorie! —exclamó la señora Morrison—. Estoy segura de que no hay problemas para que vengas.

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró la aludida—. Puedes venir a verme cuando lo desees, Hermione. La merienda es las seis.

—Estaré allí.

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí rápidamente. Cuando estuvo fuera del recinto suspiró aliviada y comenzó a caminar en dirección al despacho de Malfoy, agradeciendo mentalmente que estuviera cerca de ese atroz sitio. Tendría que ir con varias copas encima a esa merienda si quería soportarla.

—Granger, ¡qué sorpresa verte! —dijo Malfoy al verla. Su tono era tan falso que casi podía palparse—. ¿Has descubierto algo interesante?

—El señor Burton se está fundiendo su fortuna en casas de apuesta —replicó—. Y algo me dice que no son del todo legales esos lugares que frecuenta.

—Es un buen comienzo —aceptó él—. ¿Qué tal la reunión?

—Me toca repetir dentro de dos días en casa de los Burton —dijo con una mueca de disgusto—. Aunque he sacado cosas buenas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál? —inquirió él, los ojos de Hermione se fijaron en la forma que sus largos dedos desabrochaban los puños de su camisa.

—Comentaron lo libertino que eras, dejándote enredar por prácticas deplorables con Theo Nott —comentó. Se fue acercando a él lentamente, agarrando una de las mangas de su camisa y desabrochando el botón—. Eres un pecador.

—Oh, me declaro culpable —suspiró él—, pero no me arrepiento. La promesa de tres orgasmos hace pecar a cualquiera.

Las manos de Hermione se movieron al cuello de la camisa del hombre, desabrochando el primer botón con habilidad antes de pasar al siguiente. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Malfoy mientras se apoyaba contra el escritorio, dejando que la mujer se colocase entre sus piernas entreabiertas. Estaban a la misma altura, los ojos marrones de Hermione conectando con los grises del hombre.

—Veo que te gustan las promesas —murmuró ella mientras pasaba al siguiente botón.

Las manos de Draco subieron hasta colocarse en sus caderas.

—Solo las que prometen cosas buenas —replicó—. ¿Alguna que quieras hacerme?

—No estoy segura. —Terminó de desabrochar la camisa, sus manos paseándose por el torso de Draco libremente—. ¿Crees que debería?

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza, sus dedos colándose por el bajo de su blusa para acariciar su piel con suavidad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante el toque.

—No sé tú, pero a mí se me están pasando un par de promesas por la cabeza que puedo hacerte ahora mismo. —Hermione se echó a reír.

—Soy toda oídos.

Draco se echó a reír antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios. Su conversación murió en ese momento, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Hermione estaba tomándose un café en una cafetería cerca del Ministerio, ojeando la portada El Profeta. Se había levantado algo más tarde de lo habitual esa mañana (pero era comprensible después de haber vuelto de madrugada a su casa tras su encuentro con Draco), sin embargo una de los grandes ventajas de ser su propia jefa era que se podía permitir la libertad de entrar tarde.

Estaba dándole otro sorbo más a su café cuando una lechuza ya conocía se posó en la silla a su lado, una nota apretada con fuerza en su pico. El ave la miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos antes de soltar el papel sobre su mano extendida y emprender el vuelo. Abrió la nota y leyó su contenido; algo más corto de lo habitual pero más conciso.

_Sarah Jerkins en El Profeta estará encantada de recibirte. Su gran sueño ha sido un puesto en el Boletín Oficial del Ministerio, estoy segura de que no tendrá problemas en traicionar a los suyos por un poco de poder._

_D. L. M._

Hermione miró su reloj y asintió para sí misma. Podía darse una vueltita por la redacción de El Profeta antes de ir a la reunión que tenía al mediodía. Se terminó su café rápidamente y entró para pagar, decidiendo llevarse otro para el camino. Necesitaba mucha cafeína para superar ese día.

* * *

Decir que ver a Hermione Granger sentada en una de las sillas de su despacho no fue una sorpresa sería mentir. Sarah Jerkins, una de las reporteras más importantes de El Profeta, no esperaba la visita de la «heroína de guerra» esa mañana, y al verla solo pudo pensar que todo se había destapado. Sin embargo ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando Hermione se levantó y se presentó de forma educada.

—Siento mucho venir sin avisar, tengo entendido que tiene una agenda muy apretada, señorita Jerkins, pero esperaba que pudiera hacerme algo de tiempo para hablar —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa dulce.

—Sin duda ha sido una sorpresa verla aquí —respondió la mujer. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos azules analizaban a Hermione con cuidado—. Pero no me negaré a prestarle algo de mi tiempo a alguien tan importante como usted, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Hermione sonrió y se acomodó en la silla, observando como la reportera tomaba asiento frente a ella.

—Como claramente sabrá estas elecciones no han salido como había pronosticado —comenzó—, los resultados nos tomaron desprevenidos tanto a mí como a mi equipo, sin embargo nos hemos marcado como objetivo demostrar que, independientemente de haber perdido, no dejaré de luchar para llegar a ser Ministra.

—¿Y qué papel tengo yo en esto, señorita Granger? —inquirió ella, arqueando una ceja. Sus preocupaciones sobre haber sido descubierta estaban completamente evaporadas. Hermione Granger seguía ajena a lo que ocurrió realmente.

—Bueno, usted es una de las periodistas más importantes de esta gran comunidad —comenzó a decir, sus uñas pintadas de rojo golpeando la mesa de forma melódica—, la gente admira, confía y respeta su trabajo. Usted siempre ha abogado por la transparencia y veracidad.

—Efectivamente —confirmó ella, su cara adoptó un matiz más serio; Hermione quería echarse a reír—. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber, señorita Granger?

—Verá, me gustaría renovar la forma en la que mi partido es visto por el público general —explicó Hermione, sonando tan segura y veraz que cualquiera la creería—. Y sé que es usted de las mejores en su campo…

—Señorita Granger, ¿me está ofreciendo trabajo?

—Le estoy ofreciendo ser parte de mi equipo, dejar atrás esta redacción y entrar directamente a uno de los grupos más importantes del Ministerio. —Los ojos marrones de Hermione se clavaron en la señorita Jerkins—. Tengo entendido que uno de los redactores del Boletín oficial del Ministerio se va a retirar… Es un puesto bien remunerado y con una gran influencia.

—¿Cómo sé que puede asegurarme esa plaza? —inquirió Sarah; estaban ofreciéndole el puesto de trabajo con el que siempre había soñado, por supuesto que la oferta le resultaría tentadora.

—De eso me encargaré yo, señorita Jerkins, tengo ciertos amigos por esos lares que escucharán lo que yo sugiera —aseguró Hermione—. Solo pido un poco de discreción antes de que su nombre sea oficialmente anunciado. Algo entre usted y yo.

Jerkins pareció pensárselo unos largos segundos, su cara reflejando la incertidumbre que sentía antes de que finalmente mirase a Hermione y asintiese. Granger sonrió, sus dedos dejando de repiquetear contra la mesa antes de que se levantara y se alisara la ropa; extendió su mano en dirección de la mujer y su sonrisa aumentó cuando Sarah correspondió el gesto. Sus manos se unieron en un fuerte apretón.

—Tenemos un trato, señorita Granger —aceptó la mujer—. Espero no estar equivocándome con esto.

—Le aseguro de que es la mejor decisión que ha podido tener.

Sarah sonrió. Y Hermione sabía que el primer gran paso de su plan y de Malfoy acababa de completarse con una perfección envidiable.


End file.
